Unveiling Me
by Midnight Minute
Summary: Sheik, who was free and held the heart of a warrior, was not Zelda. They would always be two sides of the same coin, bound due to being one entity – similar, but unmistakably different. No one had known her as anything other than an illusive, ninja like Sheikah. No one but Link, so it seemed. His words rang in her ear, "To be honest Sheik, you don't act anything like a guy at all."
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers!

Midnight here with a new genre. Finally, finally, _finally_ , I am posting a LoZ piece. I have written drabbles here and there over the years, but nothing more than a few thousand words, and certainly nothing I would want to post for the online community. (Until now at least!)

This particular piece is from OoT, and was inspired by the gender debate of Sheik – a debate I didn't even KNOW existed (regardless my having played Zelda games since my _childhood_ ) unless just a few months ago – however as I was writing it out, the piece developed into something a bit more. This does portray Sheik as a female, taking Nintendo's terminology as Sheik being her alter-ego. The piece itself focuses of course on her, and the strained relationship between herself and our Hero of Time. I hope everyone finds it a good read, whichever side of the debate you fall on.

As always to my lovely readers, thanks for being here – Fav, Review, Subscribe or whatever, but above all, enjoy the read and have a wonderful day :)

...

* * *

...

Sheik had always been careful to keep distance between herself and Link during their encounters. While she strongly felt that she was meant to guide him – she hadn't been given the Triforce of Wisdom without reason after all - she had to be careful to not attract the attention of the Evil King. Ganondorf could not know that she, Sheik, was Zelda.

For all intents and purposes though, she wasn't, not really anyway. Zelda, who was bound by royal duty, lace and rules and finer pleasantries, had fallen with her kingdom. Now, and for the past many years, she was indeed Sheik – elusive rouge whose fate was still bound to shadow and whispers on the wind. Sheik, who was free and held the heart of a warrior, was _not_ Zelda. They would always be two sides of the same coin, bound due to being one entity – similar, but unmistakably different.

She imagined that after the Hero drove Ganondorf's evil out of Hyrule then Zelda would be born anew, ready to stand proud with her people and lead them into a time of renewal and prosperity, but until then, she would continue under the guise of a long lost Sheikah, guiding Link's steps as he continued on his fated journey.

It was because of this delicate balance that she had always been cautious during their meetings. She was always cryptic and inconclusive, gone just as quickly as she arrived. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes red, chest bound and body suited in armor to help hide her feminine physique. When she spoke, she had always used lower tones of her voice in a manner that demanded attention and reverberated authority. Most people believed she was _actually_ a male, and while it hadn't been her original intention upon taking up her identity as Sheik, she found that there were certain advantages that came with people believing her the opposite gender and so the rouse continued.

For one, if people thought she was a man, no one would ever wonder if she was the lost princess. In general, she was seen as a soldier and someone to be feared – not a blue eyed damsel in distress.

That in and of itself was another large difference between the two parts of herself. Zelda – Zelda _was_ that damsel; a damsel waiting for her Hero to come and save her from the world's evil. Sheik however, Sheik was _not_ waiting – not for Link, not for the goddesses, not for anyone. Sheik intended to actively take a role in fate's design. She would shape and carve her very destiny if she had to, but she would not just sit uselessly.

It was that very mindset that had gotten her into trouble.

"So you're awake?"

She heard the Hero's voice vaguely, though her mind was still groggy as consciousness slowly came to her. She gave a light groan, pain shooting up her side as she slowly came to, causing her to grind her teeth and clench her eyes tightly. Slowly opening her eyes, Sheik took a ragged breath, still not quite aware of herself or surroundings – but feeling safe knowing that Link was there.

"Link…" she stated, bringing a hand up to her throbbing rib cage, mind still hazy and unfocused, "What happened?"

She was having trouble making any clear thought and her vision was still a bit blurry. How long had she been unconscious? She could feel cool rock against her and could hear rainfall in the distance, echoing and reverberating off the stone surrounding them. Were they in a cavern of some sort perhaps?

She could hear a light snort from Link, though his voice didn't seem to share his amusement as there was a hint of accusation in his tone, "I should be asking _you_ that question Sheik. One minute I'm battling a hoard of redeads and the next, you appear out of no where, playing the Sun's song."

Sheik blinked a few times at the memory, still staring downward as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Yes, she did remember. She had a habit of tracking Link's movement in order to make sure she was always there at the right time should he need further direction. While she was always there to help guide him when the time came, Sheik knew it was not her destiny to fight beside him in the temples or fields; she had promised herself she would never interfere no matter how bad his circumstances became. She had to allow Link to refine his courage and strength through the challenges he faced, but as she watched him slowly be overtaken by countless redeads, her body betrayed her resolve and she had taken action.

Link continued, his voice holding an underlying tone of exhaustion. Sheik vaguely wondered if she had only made things worse in her attempts to 'help' him. "I'd venture to say you don't fight redeads too often? If anything, you seem to be best suited to speed - for evasion and survival, am I right?"

Sheik gave a slow nod, still not quite finding the strength to look up as her mind was still clouded by pain and an overall sense of grogginess, too tired to try and negate his statement. It was after all, quite accurate. While Impa _had_ taught her to fight, they had always focused mainly on her speed and ability to disappear in a moment. In the end, she didn't need to _win_ battles, she simply needed to survive them. What good would it do if Ganondorf was destroyed, but Zelda was not there to retake the throne? No, above all, Zelda had to survive.

"In any event," Link stated, the direction of his voice changing, as though he were looking upward, "If you're going to go up against a redead, I'd gear up with more than just a harp next time. You took a few of them out _somehow_ , but when they unfroze, one came from behind and bit a good chunk out of your side." He laughed hollowly, "That's where a sword comes in handy, you know?"

"I'll have to remember that." Sheik whispered softly, finding that she was starting to fully become aware of herself and surroundings. Much to her dismay, that awareness only made her pain intensify as she could fully start to feel the burning and raw tightness at her side. She should have known better, _she did know better_ ... but.

Sheik adjusted herself slightly, noting she could feel the rock she was leaning against, cool and damp on her bare skin. Carefully looking down at herself, Sheik felt her eyes widen. She wasn't wearing her normal armor top and instead of her bindings, a large roll of bandages and gauze had been wrapped around upper body, secured tightly on the side. She could feel her hair draping over her shoulders, and worst of all, she could feel air freely on her face. A small blanket of sorts had been thrown over her, but she still felt so exposed.

Her mask was gone.

Link's voice broke the silence, "Yeah, sorry I … you were pretty banged up and the bleeding wasn't stopping like it should." He shook his head, replaying the events in his head, "Normally I just teleport myself closer to a village or fairy fountain if all else fails, but I don't think I can teleport two people."

Link cleared his throat then, looking toward her, "I didn't do anything to you though, aside from the bandages and medicine over the injury." He gave a sigh, leaning back against the cavern wall and crossing his arms in a comfortable manner, "It's a salve from the Great Deku Tree that I've had for a while; I know it stings but it has medicinal properties so it should help fight infection. Farore only knows what diseases those things carry."

Link paused and a thick silence fell over the room as Sheik took in all the information, trying to deduce if he had recognized her as the Princess or not. Truthfully it wasn't likely. Link had only seen her twice during their childhood years, and she certainly was no longer a child. Aside from that, her skin was darker, hair was longer and wild, and her eyes were red. No, Zelda was still safe, still secret.

"I'm sorry Sheik; I just wish that I had been able to stop it from hurting you."

Sheik blinked a few times, finding his response one that left her feeling conflicted. It wasn't his fault at all, not in the least. She shouldn't have interfered in the first place, so if there was blame, it fell solely on herself.

"You bear too many regrets Hero." Sheik stated as she looked back at him, unable to hold his gaze for long in her current state. She took a deep breath, wincing only slightly as her skin stretched with her expanding lungs, "Besides, I've had worse. This isn't anything to worry about," Her tone of voice was low again, more akin to her identify of Sheik; it made her feel more like herself. With a final breath, she pushed a stray strand of hair out from her eyes.

Link quirked an eyebrow at her, the smallest of smirks pulling at his lips, "You're a good liar Sheik, but I know better. Sorry if this is wrong to say, but your stomach and all, did you know you don't have a single scar?" He paused, his smirk widening as he continued, finding her false bravery amusing, "Even the most skilled of warriors have a few scars here and there; that's just a price you pay when you are constantly in battle. Not only that, but with the fact that a redead took you out – well," a small chuckle escaped his lips, "You haven't really seen battle much before, have you?"

His voice was softer at the end, and when his eyes locked with hers, Sheik could only nod slowly once again. The Hero was more observant that she had thought. She felt her brows pull downward at this revelation. It wasn't that she thought he was dull or lacking in intelligence, but for years no one had seen through her disguise, or had even thought to question more than her outward appearance. No one had known her as anything other than an illusive, ninja like Sheikah.

No one but Link, so it seemed.

"When I was younger," she began, pulling a long lock of hair behind her, choosing her words carefully, "the world was a gentler place. I was never fully trained in combat until Ganondorf seized the castle. Like you said, I still favor evasion at this point. It's quite rare for me to actually engage in combat when I can avoid it."

Link gave a slow, perceptive nod, "So that's how it is then." He gave another long pause, raking a hand through his golden hair, struggling for words, "Well Sheik…To be honest with you, you weren't exactly what I was expecting."

Sheik felt her face heat up considerably and her gaze dropped to the floor, unconsciously holding the blanket tighter to herself, "Yes, I presume my being a female would come as a shock to you. I'm sorry."

Link looked over toward her, a surprised expression on his face that slowly melted into a crooked grin. He snorted, "Oh that?" He gave an amused shake of his head, looking upward, "Actually Sheik," he paused, his smile widening slightly, "I sorta always knew you were a girl."

"What?" she responded quickly, crimson eyes widening at his words, "But, but how?"

His words didn't make any sense - How _could_ he have known? She really didn't look like a girl, especially from a distance. She had always been careful to keep a good number of feet away, just to be sure. She had always feared that if Link knew she was a female, he would be the first to make the connection that she was Zelda. After all, how many other girls in Hyrule would have known he was the Hero of time and had the knowledge to direct him across the lands to follow his destiny?

Link shrugged, grinning still as he continued to glance up at the ceiling of the cave they were harbored in, "Just small stuff I guess."

Sheik leaned forward as she prepared to speak further, though her body rejected the action fiercely and Sheik winced again, clicking her tongue and holding her ribs for an extended moment. Forcing herself to relax, she waited for the pain to subside before continuing, being careful to not upset the wound further, "No, I'm really curious. Please Link."

Link gave a contemplative sigh, "Well, how to explain…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck as he sorted his thoughts, "Well, at first I _didn't_ know. The first time we met I just assumed you _were_ a guy, I mean with how you dressed and talked and all."

He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing as he recalled their brief encounters, "After running into you at the Sacred Grove though, I got so suspicious because while you look, and even _talk_ like a guy…" Link paused, "Gosh this is so weird to say…"

Sheik shrugged, eyes wide, somewhat frustrated at his hesitance to tell her what could be vital information, "What?"

Link shook his head, "Well, I'd never describe a guy as… _angelic_. Just how you acted, so mysterious and complex – most guys are really simple and straightforward, but you'd keep my mind running for hours with how straight up _confusing_ you could be. I mean really Sheik, what's so wrong with, 'Hey. You need the hookshot. Talk to Dampe so you can get it and then head to the Forest Temple. It's right above the Sacred Grove?' You know how much time that would have saved me?'

Sheik quirked an eyebrow, a small smile gracing her lips. The Sheikah remained silent.

Link gave a sigh of defeat, "Anyway, the more I thought about it, it just all clicked into place one day. Once I had known what to look for, it seemed obvious looking back. Appearances are deceiving sure, but honestly…" Link gave a light smile and shrugged, his eyes finding hers again, "You don't act anything like a guy at all."

Sheik blinked, taken back slightly at his explanation. Link continued, shaking his head as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Like, the very atmosphere around you is serene and calming, nothing like what I would expect from a guy whose been fighting in the war for years like you claimed. When you move, you are so graceful – like when you jumped out of that tree in the Sacred Grove? You just landed softly, barely making a noise or impacting the ground or anything…"

Sheik pursed her lips slightly, rejecting his logic, "That? You jump off of things as well, I've seen it myself."

Link scoffed, looking at Sheik with wide eyes, "Not like that though! For you, it's like you're dancing almost. When I jump off ledges, I always land in a roll to not hurt myself. If I tried to jump and land like you do, I'd break my legs!"

Sheik rolled her eyes, "It's just my training, nothing more."

Her rebuttal was simply met with an amused stare, and Sheik pressed her lips together thinly, staring down at the ground in contemplation, "It seems you've been paying awful close attention to me Hero."

"Can you blame me? You wear a mask and never stick around. For a while, I couldn't even be sure you were my ally. Not paying attention to detail can be fatal for someone like me."

Sheik exhaled, falling silent. Point taken.

Sheik looked toward the entrance of the Cavern, trying to dismiss the issue, "My gender is of little consequence anyway. What remains important is the task at hand. Your focus should be on that, not me. I am merely here to help guide you."

Link repeated, his voice more firm as his previous tone of irritation crept back into his voice, "Help guide me? Well if that's the case, then I have some questions for you Sheik."

Sheik clicked her tongue. 'Some questions' was much too indefinite. "You just complained a moment ago that I never give you a straight answer, yet you plan to ask me for further information? I'm not sure I'm obliged to answer your queries."

"I never said your information wasn't helpful, I just said it was never straight forward. _Some_ _answers_ , even if they are confusing, are better than none."

Sheik shook her head stubbornly, remaining defensive, "I owe you nothing."

"You owe me your life!" Link demanded hotly, "I just saved you, did I not? And in fact, you owe me your future as well. The duty of the Sheikah is to the Royal family, and if it hadn't been for me, there wouldn't _be_ a Royal Family left to serve."

Sheik gave a low sigh. She wasn't expecting him to be so adamant.

"Hero," Sheik began, "Know that I wish earnestly for you to succeed, but-"

"But what then?" Link stood up quickly, and started pacing the cave's entrance, "You expect me to just follow you blindly, fumble around while you leave poetic songs and confusing directions? How is it you know all of these things anyway? Just who are you exactly Sheik?"

Sheik schooled her expression. _This_ was why she never stayed around too long. He was digging too deep, and she needed to get out. _Now._

"You know that answer." She began; her tone clipped and guarded, "My name is Sheik. I _told_ you that when we met. As for my knowledge, my duty, as you stated is to the royal family, _not you,_ so again I'm not obliged to answer. Bear in mind that by helping the Hero of Time, I _am_ serving the Royal family by correlation. My loyalty to _them_ is what keeps me close; you are merely a means to an end."

Link tensed, taking a step toward her and looking down at Sheik with a hard expression, "Do you hate me that much Sheik? While I have made friends and helped people who now show me kindness, I don't have true allies. I don't have people who understand what I have seen, nor anyone who understands the full nature of my quest. I myself don't even know what lies ahead for me, yet you do, and you refuse to tell me the full picture. What have I done to scorn you?"

Sheik sighed, her tone tense as she tried to remain patient, "It has nothing to do with you Link. It's your destiny to walk this path, and in that, it is a destiny I cannot interfere with."

Link laughed, _laughed_ at her words, dry and bitterly as he took another step toward her, "Destiny? Well let me assure you, that 'destiny' is not fighting those monsters, and it is not 'destiny' that battles through temples and time itself. It's been _me_ every step of the way. I will serve where I can for the sake of Hyrule, but don't just write my peril off to mere destiny. I'm putting my life on the line day after day while you watch uselessly from the sidelines."

Link moved in front of her, half sitting on the ground as he stared at her, his eyes narrowed as he studied her, eyes aligned with hers, "I just can't figure you out Sheik."

The former Princess ground her teeth, attempting to sit up further and move away from the Hylian's close proximity, however her side burned and body ached. She gave a 'tch' and gazed back toward him, "Are you frustrated with me Hero? Do you feel you are being shorted - getting less than you deserve?" The Hylian took a sharp inhale and looked down to the ground, crossing his arms.

Looking away from the Hero, Sheik bit her bottom lip. It tore her to treat Link so coldly. Her words were cruel and empty. By all accounts, Link had every right to feel frustrated. She knew he deserved much more than his current situation provided. He needed more than a lost Princess for a guide, _wanted_ more than a home that forgot his name, and _deserved_ more from a land who knew nothing of his deeds.

It just wasn't fair.

Her voice was soft, "What exactly do you want from me Link? I may be a Sheikah, but as you mentioned my skill in battle will be of no use to you. If this event wasn't enough to prove it, then let me assure you that I'd only be in your way."

Link looked back toward her, his expression desperate, "Well if you can't take arms in battle then arm me with knowledge. At least tell me this Sheik - where is Princess Zelda? Surely you know, right?"

Sheik gave a long sigh, looking up toward the roof of the cavern, exhaustion lacing her tone for an extended moment. She always had to be so careful with her words. "Currently, the last remaining heir is in hiding. It is too dangerous for her to resurface with Ganondorf reigning over her kingdom, so until things change, I imagine she is in a place the Evil King would never think to look for her." Her voice dropped to a whisper, more speaking to herself then Link, "She does not want to be found. Not yet. And I…I must survive for when she ascends the throne."

Sheik paused again, looking back up at Link and speaking with conviction, eyes glinting with unfulfilled purpose, "She will _need_ the strength of her allies, of that I am certain."

Link's brows visibly rose, "How can you be so sure the Princess is alive? …Most of the kingdom believes she's dead." Link shook his head, "I've been searching for her, but no one seems to really know what happened all those years ago."

"I know you've been looking." Sheik conceded, knowing Link's words again rang true. Perhaps the first thing he had asked her when he took up the Master Sword as an adult was the fate of the Princess, the fate of the same one he was unknowingly talking to. Only when she had mentioned that his childhood friend was in danger did he finally let the subject go, though he had never stopped his search fully. He asked every sage, every village, and was relentless in his pursuit to find her even though she was always so close.

Sheik held the Hero's gaze, her crimson orbs contrasting against his, "But you know she is alive, don't you Hero? You know it as I do. You feel it in the air you breathe and the sword you hold. You feel it in the temples you purify and the lives you've touched. Know that your efforts to save Hyrule are not in vain. When the land is cleansed from Ganondorf's evil, the rightful heir to the throne _will_ surface."

Link leaned back from his previously forward pose, relaxing finally with a long sigh. For a moment, neither said anything, merely listening to the rain fall from outside the cave.

"So let me guess then, the second Zelda appears, you're going to ditch me and work for the Princess right?"

His grim words surprised her, though after quickly looking toward him, she found that his expression was a playful grin.

Sheik couldn't help but smile back, and she shrugged lightly in a noncommittal fashion, "Well, something like that. After all," Sheik continued, her eyebrow quirked as she looked toward the young Hero, "I could never work with someone who is so persistent and demanding, always trying to keep tabs on me and the like."

Link returned her gaze, his response holding a hint of mischief to it, "Is that so? Well that makes two of us then, because I could never depend on someone who is so gender confused and gives such poor directions."

She gave a small laugh, shaking her head at the small insult.

"Listen to that laugh." Link observed, watching the mysterious girl laugh musically, "I suppose it's a good thing I'm not all that funny, otherwise I'm afraid your secret may have been discovered even sooner. There's no way you can pass as a man with a laugh like that."

Sheik gave a shrug, trying to stifle her laughter though admittedly, it felt good to laugh with the Hero like this. It almost felt normal.

Allowing her a moment, Link paused before continuing again, "So how'd the whole cross dressing thing come about anyway? Since you know I know and all; I'm curious."

Sheik smirked slightly, her grin widening and matching the Hero's – his white teeth displayed in a perfect smile, "That's a story for another time Hero."

"You swear?"

"Only when the occasion calls for it."

The look he gave her was enough to bring her to laugh again, and it became vaguely apparent to Sheik that they were borderline flirting. The thought should have sent a cold shock down her spine – should have made her blood stop and make her start backpedaling to undo whatever damage had been caused – should have made her do _something…_ however as she sat there, listening to him talk further about things he had done, odd things he had heard, she found she could only continue to smile and feel content in his company.

She knew things wouldn't be able to stay like this.

Tomorrow, she would leave at sunrise. She'd leave the cave and leave the Hero to his destiny.

Tomorrow, things would go back to the way they were meant to be. She would watch from a distance and speak minimally. She would resume the act as his elusive guide. A phantom in a mask and a mystery to her people.

Tomorrow, she would become a shadow once again.

Sheik looked at the blonde warrior, feeling herself smile despite herself. The same Link that she had conspired with as a child to protect Hyrule, the same Link she had desperately waited for for seven years -was the same Link who was slowly purifying the temples and vacating the land's evil – was also the same Link who was extending her much needed patience, and making her laugh, protecting her from redeads, and seeing through her perfected mask.

As she sat, the pain at her side she realized was little more than a dull ache. The pains of time past were finally starting to subside, and it allowed her mind to at last become clear.

Today, and if only for today, she knew she could not bring herself to leave.

Today, she wanted to stay with Link.

...

* * *

...

And that's all for chapter one!

*laughs hysterically* That's right Faerie boy – talk! Sorry everyone, just the concept of Link talking still boggles my mind, even though I'm the one who wrote it. It's very surreal to try and put a voice to Link (without having read much of the manga and things like that, just straight game play)

Anyhow, thanks for reading.. Keep your eyes pealed for updates, because this piece is not yet complete! As for this particular story, I expect it to be a shorter/ish story, of maybe seven or so chapters? Maybe more maybe less. I plan to update once I've finished the next chapter fully, so expect an update nearing the end of June. Until then!

~Midnight


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for coming back everyone and welcome to chapter two!

Thought I would take a moment to respond to the reviews I got last chapter, as they are always VERY encouraging and a joy to receive.

 _GlamAngel3766_ _– Thank you :) Glad to know my work is appreciated!_

 _Stargirl98 – Your review made my day. Thank you for your encouraging words! As stated, I've never written a seriousish piece for this series before, so I was really worried that I would botch things up! Glad to know I was able to keep a realistic feel, and that the characters are appropriately foiling each other._

Of course as always to my returning and new readers, thanks for stopping by - enjoy the chapter!

...

* * *

...

Outside of the entrance to Death Mountain's crater, Sheik wiped a hand over her forehead, wishing she had thought to bring extra water with her.

She blinked the sweat out of her eyes before letting out a sigh and crashed down on the ground in an ungraceful heap, admittedly a bit light headed.

She had just taught Link the Bolero of Fire, and while she managed to keep her composure well enough, not everyone in Hyrule was lucky enough to have a fire tunic at their disposal, much to her chagrin. She had originally planned on meeting Link at the top of the mountain where she was now splayed out, but she hadn't thought the Goron infant would show him a short cut that led straight into the heart of the volcano.

Against her better judgment, she had charged in after him to ensure that the proper melody was passed on, and while the interaction had been utterly miserable and it felt like her skin was boiling, the task was now complete and Link was undoubtedly headed into the Fire Temple.

Looking around the small area conspicuously, Sheik carefully reached behind her head and untied the fabric around her hair, loosening her mask in the process and pulling the woven fabric down against her neck. Feeling her hair pool around her and the air cool her face, Sheik took a deep breath, falling back against the ground and enjoying the gentle mountain breeze.

At the rate things were going, it wouldn't be long before life returned to its former state, the way it had been before Ganondorf sized the castle. Closing her eyes in contemplation, Sheik shook her head, disagreeing with herself. No, not their _former_ state - things would be even better than they were before. Without the constant shadow of destruction looming over the land, peace could finally come at last. That absolute peace was something that had long been out of Hyrule's grasp, but perhaps no longer. Even though there was still so much to be done, things were changing. She could feel it.

With that change, a change she prayed desperately would come to pass, Sheik knew it would soon be her turn to accept her part in fate's hand. Though she could never properly explain this to Link, her true nature was actually two fold. She did intend to help pass on the knowledge she had in her role as Sheik, but what was more pressing to her was the knowledge that soon, she wouldn't be able to hide in the shadows any longer.

As much as she tried to conceal her true identity, the fact remained she was of noble blood. She was, and would always be Princess Zelda; the last descendant of the royal family and true heir to the throne. When Ganondorf had taken the castle, her very birth right had been lost, yet the people still prayed she would somehow return and surface as the true ruler of the land.

It was that very reason Ganondorf was desperately searching for her, and the very reason Link was also busy in the Temple even now. So much of the land's hope currently fell to him, but in time that pressure would fall solely on herself. People simply assumed that Zelda would be the perfect ruler. Of course she would be, right? She would rule like her father before her, and his father before him, regardless the fact that instead of being taught political rule and just governing, she had spent the past many years on the run to simply survive.

Sheik took a deep, uncertain breath. When the time came, she prayed desperately that she could be the princess, no _queen_ , that her people deserved. With any luck, the power of wisdom granted to her by the goddesses would see her through to be that ruler her people implicitly believed she would be.

She owed it to her subjects, and most of all, she owed it to Link.

Thinking of him, Sheik smirked slightly to herself, remembering back to her unsuccessful attempt to sneak out of the cavern early that next morning. When she had woken, she surveyed the area before making a single move, and only after she was certain that she was alone did she get up and to prepare to leave. In complete silence, she tended to her wound once more, swapping out the bloodied bandages for fresh new ones, slowly dressed back in her Sheikah garb, and finally moved out the mouth of the cavern - only to find Link was already there waiting for her.

Flabbergasted, she had demanded to know what he was still doing there, and he responded just as derisively that he was not just going to 'up and leave an injured maiden alone with no way to fend for herself'. Sheik pointed out that she was a trained Sheikah, and not just an average maiden, however Link stated that it was the principle and refused to leave until she was fully recovered.

They had continued to go back and forth for some time. Sheik reminded him that he didn't have time to sit and wait around for her to heal, whereas Link countered that if she died he wouldn't know where to go, so what he actually couldn't afford was to rush away without ensuring her complete recovery first.

It seemed no matter what either of them stated, they wouldn't see eye to eye. Sheik had every intention of leaving, and Link it seemed didn't plan on letting her leave until she was well. She spent a good portion of the morning hoping he would get distracted and allow her enough time to escape, however the opportunity never presented itself.

After a few hours of waiting, Sheik finally settled on a more direct approach. She planned on just _walking_ out and away from the cavern without explanation. She didn't think Link would have the nerve to truly stop her, so when she got up and moved toward the exit, hearing Link's challenging 'Just where do you think you're going?' was not something that intimidated her in the least. She didn't hesitate to give him a firm stare, responding with her head held high, 'Out'

'Like _hell_ you are; you can hardly even walk!' was the last thing she heard before she felt herself being lifted in the air and carried back to the cavern once again.

This caused a rather heated argument between the two, and Sheik might have said a few unlady like words in her frustration, whereas Link was more stubborn than she would have ever thought possible, refusing to budge. If she could have just merely told him that she was the Princess and that for his protection she had to remain hidden in secret, she was sure he'd let her be – but she simply wasn't that lucky.

Sheik retorted as they bickered back and forth that she could just run away; it was after all true that she was highly trained in the stealthy arts and knew better than Link how to fool a pursuing enemy - however when Link merely looked at her with disbelief, confirmed he would give her a ten second head start 'just to see how far you get' before chasing her down with Epona, it was then that Sheik finally gave up the fight. She and Link would remain in the cavern's direct vicinity for nearly three days time before finally parting ways.

While the first day had been rather miserable simply because Sheik was very displeased with her circumstance, most of the time had been rather tolerable - more than tolerable in fact. Link was usually busy outside tending to Epona, sharpening the Master Sword or continuing to improve his swordsmanship. Once they were on speaking terms again, between sleeping off her exhaustion or tending and cleaning her wound, Sheik would sometimes join Link outside. They would talk about nonspecific issues like the weather, how are you feeling, and other generally safe topics that didn't involve her mysterious past, how she knew so much about his quest, among other taboo questions she refused to answer. When they weren't conversing, Link would practice his footwork, continue perfecting his archery skills, and clean and maintain his various collected weaponry until the sun set.

On the third day, though the wound wasn't fully healed, it was healed enough where she could move feely and without pain. She confirmed this with Link, who eyed her suspiciously for a long moment, saying that it would be best if she allowed herself a few more days to ensure infection wouldn't set in, that it was no trouble to him to stay while she recovered, and that she didn't need to be so concerned about his well being because he was perfectly fine.

As usual, Link was far too self sacrificing for his own good.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Sheik had pulled up her mask with a devilish grin, grabbed a Deku nut and threw it to the ground, using the time the Hero was stunned to quickly conceal her presence, deciding to stay perched on the very top of the cavern, far out of Link's line of vision.

She watched as the effect of the Deku nut slowly wore off, and Link had looked around in shock, before loudly stating 'That was dirty, Sheik!' as though he somehow knew she was still there, just out of reach. He had stayed there for another hour or so gathering his things before finally calling Epona, and setting off.

Their time in the cavern, and time spent together, had come to an end.

With a nod of finality, Sheik too had left the area not long after. She hadn't known at the time exactly where Link was immediately headed, but she knew it wouldn't be long before news started to reach him about the trouble that had been quickly arising in Death Mountain. Their next meeting would not be far off.

Adjusting herself slightly as she laid out in the sunlight, Sheik smiled warmly at the memories gained from their time at the cavern. Looking back now, there was of course nothing she could do to change the past, and truthfully, she knew they were memories she would cherish for years to come. She got to spend time with Link as more than just the Hero of Time, but as the childhood friend she had met all those years back. While they were there, it wasn't just destiny they talked about. They talked about starry nights, favorite foods, pelting rainstorms, and breath taking sights.

It had been a long time since Sheik had felt a true sense of peace, and while she knew the time at the cavern wasn't quite to that level, it was the closest thing she had felt in years.

Regardless, Sheik reminded herself firmly, it was not a wise thing for her to become so amicable with Link, even hidden behind her façade as Sheik. As much as she daresay _enjoyed_ their interactions – that simple pleasure was not worth putting the fate of Hyrule, everything they were working for, in peril.

She could not be so selfish.

She continued mentally coaching herself, thinking about the remaining songs she had to teach him, and how she could go about those interactions to ensure that their former arms distance, mysterious ally, sort of relationship was restored.

Lost in thought, she hardly even noticed the sound of nearing footsteps, nor the small laugh that followed upon seeing the elusive Sheik, sprawled out, half asleep in the dirt.

Taking care to not alert her further of his presence, Link carefully crouched down as he neared her still form, looking down at Sheik for a long moment, not terribly surprised to see she had taken her mask down again. Using the rarely presented opportunity to observe her up close, Link looked at the angles of her face, her even breathing, and sheen layer of dust that had collected on her skin. Under all those wraps and mess of blonde hair, she was still impossibly beautiful. It was hard to imagine a girl like her being caught up in such a role, though in truth, a part of Link was glad. Even though she was clearly hesitant to be around him, just knowing there was someone else out there that shared in his fate made him feel a bit less alone.

Link smiled, "Well well, look what we have here. For all that big display in the crater I presume you would have been halfway across Hyrule by now. I guess all that magic just smoke and mirrors, ay Sheik? "

Opening her eyes, Sheik jolted upward when she saw Link suddenly leaning over her, watching her with a knowing smirk. Due to her action of jetting forward, she mistakenly slammed her head up against the crouched Hero, both giving a simultaneous groan of pain and subsequently holding their injured foreheads.

Throbbing temple cradled in her hands, Sheik spoke through tensed lips, "I _thought_ you would be in the temple Link."

Link responded in a similar fashion, glaring at her through one half opened eye, "Well clearly you thought wrong."

"Clearly." Sheik repeated waspishly, rubbing her forehead for a few moments before looking upward at Link in annoyance, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Care to tell me what you need then?"

Aside from a red mark across his forehead, he appeared to have mostly gotten over the pain, and his eyebrow rose at her, "Well Sheik," he paused, his tone rose slightly as he mimicked her response from their previous encounter, air quoting for good measure, "I'm not sure I'm obliged to answer your queries."

Sheik gaped at his response, instantly annoyed all the more. Link merely shrugged slightly, a smug expression across his face.

In truth, Sheik was more so flustered that he had managed to catch her _again_ in such a state, and like before, she had no one to blame but herself. Aside from that, or perhaps in _addition_ to that, it made it seem as though she was running into him more and more as of late. She had just managed to escape from his proximity less than a week ago and she was certain things would naturally become more distanced again. She couldn't afford him thinking this would be a regular occurrence, but the fact that he was treating her so familiarly made her feel as though she was loosing the battle.

Sheik responded quickly, voicing none of her internal concerns, "Link! Is this a joke to you? You don't have time to just sit around and do nothing! The world is in peril and if all you if all you can focus on is chasing after me then-"

Link laughed, holding up a hand as he cut her off, "Relax Sheik; I'm not here for you. Believe it or not, not everything revolves around you okay?" Link observed her reaction, an amusing mix between shock and utter embarrassment, and then continued, "I ran into Darunia, so before I start looking for all the other Gorons, I thought it would be wise to visit the Great Faerie first, with her being so close and all. That okay with you Sheik?"

Sheik stayed silent for a long moment, feeling Link's gaze scrutinize her further, "Oh...well I thought that…"

Trying to regain her composure, Sheik stood up fully, dusting herself off slightly before giving a firm nod toward the now red clad Hylian, "Very well, carry on then Hero."

Sheik was about to turn around, but Link sighed, knowing that voice and body stance all too well. Link crossed his arms, resisting the urge to rub his temple in annoyance, "And the walls go right back up don't they."

Sheik crossed her arms as well, nodding firmly, "They must. Honestly Link I owe you an apology for even being this familiar to you. I do not have intentions to keep meeting you under similar conditions in the future, so until the time comes where you need my knowledge, I won't be found. I am just meant to help guide you, nothing more."

Adjusting the Master sword around his back, Link stood up fully, watching the Sheikah with exasperation, "Yeah, you keep saying that Sheik. What I want to know is who made these rules and said it had to be this way. Is this just the way of your clan, or are you under some 'magic spell' that makes it so you can't stay around anyone? If _that's_ the case then apology accepted I suppose…" He was being facetious at the end, though he continued seriously, "Though something tells me you are just as new to this lifestyle as I am."

Sheik was about to respond, though Link cut her off, "Something tells me that if you just let yourself, we could be allies."

Sheik turned away him, starting the process of braiding her hair. Sheik spoke up, "We _are_ allies Link. We fight for the same goal, and to the same end. Success or failure, you and I already share the same fate. "

"Alright then, friends," he amended, "We could be friends."

Sheik gave a small laugh, moving the messy braid back into the inner layers of her clothing, tucking the stray ends down before tightening the wrap around her head, "Friends? Are you stuck in your childhood era, believing things are resolved as easily as that?"

"Can't they be? I'm not asking for much here Sheik, so don't claim I'm the childish one - _you're_ the one being dramatic." Link continued adjusting the various trinkets he had on him, annoyed Sheik still had her back turned to him. "I see no reason we can't at least work together without so much animosity and secrecy. You just said yourself that we share the same destiny; one would think that you'd want to do everything in your power to keep me on the same page as you."

Sheik could only laugh, amused by his logical counter. His words were true; however it could not change the outcome. "Sorry Link, but I don't keep close company."

"Why?"

"Because it is unwise. That is all I will say on the matter." Sheik pulled her mask back up, her more traditional image of a Sheikah restored. She spoke over her shoulder, barely able to make eye contact due to the awkward angle, "Here's a question for you though, why are you so adamant about my participation in your quest?"

"Why?" Link crossed his arms, giving a noncommittal shrug and leaning back against the large stone wall, "I guess it's because I like the Sheik from the cavern more than I like the Sheik who wears a mask. _That_ Sheik is a lot more real and honest and open – more hot headed for sure, but the Sheik you are when you feel you are doing your duty, well, that Sheik is kind of infuriating."

She turned towards Link suddenly, wordlessly appraising him. Her eyes held his firmly as she sorted through her thoughts. No words were exchanged, no promises of alteration from her, and no false promises of success or security from him. The moment was surreal, and neither refused to budge.

In truth, his words did move her. It was undeniable that the Sheik in the cavern (as Link so aptly called her) was more akin to who she truly was underneath the mask. Whether it was due to her exhaustion then, or lapse of resolve due to her injury, she knew she had been too comfortable with Link, and things had subtly shifted between them as a result.

This left her with a serious predicament. She wanted so desperately to go back to how she planned her identity after hearing the Sacred Realm released his spirit, however it was foolish of her to hope things could ever go back to how they were before. Against her planning, against the role she wanted to play, things _had_ shifted.

She knew it, and so did Link. Things had altered and they couldn't be reverted so easily.

Had she failed so soon? Was she truly that weak willed? If that was the case, how could she ever hope to rule and guide her own people, when she could hardly guide herself?

"How do you want to proceed Sheik? You could do a lot for Hyrule, must you always live in the shadows?"

Sheik pressed her lips together, feeling uncertain of herself. She looked down toward the ground and knit her brows in contemplation. She heard Link shift his weight on the ground, likely to move toward her, though Sheik held up a hand. His actions stilled, and she took a long breath.

"Link, can I… be honest with you?" her voice was quiet and soft, not as deep and certainly not as authoritative as she would have liked it to be.

" _Please_."

Sheik shook her head, debating with herself as she spoke her thoughts, not even sure why she was allowing herself to act on such an impulse, "If I am being honest, I don't really know _how_ to proceed perfectly. I know _your_ destiny, and once Ganondorf is defeated, my destiny will clarify as well, but right now there isn't any specific path written out for me. I just don't want to do anything…"

"Stupid?" Link supplemented, earning a half smile from the Sheikah, who nodded after a moment and continued, "I _do_ enjoy your company Link. You are perceptive, observant, and someone that I can trust implicitly. However it is due to this that I don't want to stay close."

Sensing Link's confusion, Sheik continued trying to explain herself, "Ganondorf has eyes and ears everywhere; I know you've seen it yourself so you know my words are true. There are few who can oppose him, and I don't want to make his job any easier by pointing him to the one that is his biggest threat."

"In relation to _you_ , I am cryptic because I must be. I don't stick around because I can't. Ganondorf _knows_ that the Sheikah will never accept him in place of the royal family. Because of my being a Sheikah I must live on the run - Ganondorf would execute me mercilessly if he ever caught me - however each time you are with me, it only further confirms your direct opposition to him and puts you at greater risk."

Sheik paused. It wasn't the full truth of course, but it was more than she had ever given before, and honest enough to fairly answer his concerns with more than 'just because'. She hoped it would be enough to placate his curiosity.

"Knowing you," Sheik finalized, "you don't care at all about this because your very nature is one of selflessness and sacrifice, but I just can't put you in that kind of danger willingly. At your current state, you are not strong enough to match the evil king who leverages the triforce for his own gain. You'd be wise to steer clear of him until the sages have been awoken, and can match his power."

Finally taking a moment to look up at Link, Sheik was surprised to see him smiling. She wasn't sure what sort of reaction she should have expected from him, though she wasn't sure there was really anything to _smile_ about in what she had just stated.

Not leaving her curious for long, Link returned her gaze, a warm smile remaining on his lips, "You claim I am the selfless one, yet here you are, running from Ganondorf blindly with no true ability to fight your way out, and you worry about me – the one chosen to wield the Master Sword, the one you so often call _Hero_?"

Link paused, giving a small shake of his head, "I may not be able to defeat Ganondorf right now, but I'm certainly better prepared to face him than you are. With how you've just explained your concerns, I can understand _why_ you feel its best to keep your distance from me, but…" He sighed, "Frankly I don't agree."

"Link-"

"No just listen to me," Link interjected, deciding to move closer toward her, his expression set seriously, "Earlier at the cavern, I had an advantage over you because you were injured. You threatened to leave but I knew you couldn't get far because you were in pain and your reflexes were sloppy. That's no longer the case. I'm well aware that if you don't want to be found, you won't be. The problem arises that if you are captured, killed, fall ill, get in trouble, or whatever can happen out there, I have no way of knowing because you are gone just as quickly as you arrive. I'd have to wander around Hyrule aimlessly, perpetually waiting for a guide that would never return, and Hyrule would be lost all the same."

Link gave a deep sigh, his expression changing to one of conviction... and guilt, "Besides Sheik, I've seen this strategy before, and let me promise you, it doesn't work. During my years of childhood, before the Master Sword and all, I made plans with someone. We were going to work together to protect Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. We agreed that if we split up, each carried the burdens that we tasked ourselves with, we'd have a better shot of fulfilling our goal, but in the end it backfired. When it came down to the deciding moment, I wasn't there and the plan fell apart."

Sheik carefully guarded her expression, though her heart sank at his words. She knew very well what he was talking about, because she was there; she _was_ that person. Keeping in character, Sheik spoke softly, "That was Princess Zelda, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Link confirmed, his voice just above a whisper, "And now she's gone. I know you said that she's out there somewhere, but a part of me just can't believe it, because if she were, she would have tried to reach out to me. She wouldn't have left me out here to figure things out on my own like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that the knowledge was passed onto the Sheikah as well, I'm grateful to _you_ Sheik, but there's a part of me that feels like I've already failed. She and I were supposed to work together, and now she is lost. I can't help but blame myself."

Sobering, Link continued, "If I had been there - worked as a force _with_ Zelda hand in hand - things would be different, but what's done is done. All I can do now is try not to keep repeating my mistakes."

Sheik felt her mouth open, and she could feel her eyes start to burn as his words resonated within her. She couldn't risk exposing herself, not even for Link, but she never wanted him to feel like that. It was true that the plan hadn't worked, but it was due to her folly alone, not his.

She vowed to herself in that moment, somehow, goddess's help her but somehow when this was over she would find a way to thank him. She would be the queen her people needed, and even though she had no clue when or how that would happen, his courage gave her all she needed to keep trying to see things through.

Link dipped his head downward, forcing his line of sight to align with Sheik's. Gently lifting her chin, Link was surprised at how unsettled she appeared, but stood firm in his resolve, "That's why I feel that if we are allies, we need to work together on this Sheik. Splitting up may make us more elusive; however it also makes us drastically less effective. I may have already lost Zelda, but I don't want to lose you, or anyone else if I can help it."

Sheik pulled away quickly, taking a step back, her eyes unreadable as she stared back at him. Link let his hand drop and he stood up more fully, trying to take her response in good strides – after all, he doubted she was the type to appreciate physical contact, even as minimal as it had been. "So is that a no then?"

Sheik didn't say anything, and for a long moment, the two appraised each other in silence, nothing but the sound of distant rumbling and blowing wind to break the silence. Link shifted his weight from one foot to another for a few moments, waiting for Sheik to say something, though once again the girl was as cryptic as ever. Perhaps it truly was asking too much from her.

"Inside the fire temple…" Sheik stated carefully, her voice muffled within the mask, her expression unreadable, "What Darunia seeks, what you need to find, is the megatron hammer. The demon that resides in the mountain will not succumb to a blade alone, so ensure you have it before you engage in battle."

Look could only stand in silence as he watched the girl struggle with words, waiting patiently for her to continue, "I don't know exactly where it is, though with how I know the temple to be built, I'm fairly certain you won't find it on the first floor. That's all I know. The rest is up to you. If you do need me, I'll probably be located in Kakariko, though I do like to wander."

Link blinked a few times, then slowly smiled, a sort of warmness flowing through him that had nothing to do with the hot mountain terrain, "Sheik, does this mean things are going to be different? Are you actually going to try and cooperate with me?"

It all happened in a moment; though it was starting to become such a common occurrence it hardly even phased him anymore. The small nimble girl gave a smile, he could see it in the curve of her eyes, and then grabbed a deku nut before he could respond further.

In a loud flash, she was gone.

Looking around the area, knowing full well the Sheikah would not be found, Link gave a small chuckle, "Well Sheik, I'll take _that_ as a maybe."

...

* * *

...

Alright, that is all for this Chapter!

I will admit I am having a great time going back through the events of OoT and picking up on the small details that I may have missed previously, and also imagining the fun twists of 'What if Link had already known Shiek, how would they respond, how would Link feel during his attempts to save Hyrule about all the changes that happened while he was sealed in the Temple' – all that good stuff.

As for my plans for this story, I am thinking ROUGHLY one chapter per medallion (don't hold me to that!) so I'm guessing anywhere from 6 – 8 chapters grand total for this story. Next update should be in the middle or end of July, so keep your eyes peeled, review, subscribe and all that good stuff.

Thanks for reading, have a super day!

Midnight


End file.
